Report 949
Report #949 Skillset: Transmology Skill: Eyes Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Sept 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The darkened eye morph provides a chance to protect against the blindness affliction. There is no situation where you'd gamble on this chance of blindness-protection as opposed to just simply taking a second to eat an herb to cure the blindness. Furthermore, any situation where an opponent is repeatedly using blind to hinder you (where this morph would be most useful), they are usually better off using something more reliable like web/etc. This effect could stand to be more useful in order to be more comparable to the other eye morphs. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the darkened eyes effect with one that allows you to diagnose others (FLESHFORM SCAN (person)) for an equilibrium cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the darkened eyes effect with one that allows you to check the resistances (like from bodyscan resistances) of others (FLESHFORM SCAN (person)) for an equilibrium cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace the darkened eyes effect with one that allows you to afflict a victim with the illuminated affliction (faeriefire) (FLESHFORM REVEAL (person)) for an equilibrium cost. Player Comments: ---on 12/15 @ 16:53 writes: Solution 2 is fine. ---on 4/1 @ 15:38 writes: Any are fine. ---on 4/2 @ 01:34 writes: How high is the chance to block blindness? Is there no message for when it does block it? ---on 4/2 @ 03:30 writes: It is a fairly good chance to block blindness if you take into account shrugging from resilience. There is a message for it. The issue is that it is still better to just eat the herb and cure it. Also, if someone is continually spamming you with blindness to hinder (the time when darkened eyes is most useful), they are better off spamming you with other better hinders like web/etc. ---on 4/3 @ 01:54 writes: I don't like the premise that because there is one powerful morph for a bodypart, the other choices need to be put on par, but I support solutions 1 and 3. Solution 2 not supported. Resistance dmp generally doesn't change much for a single character, so a skill that lets you and others optimize damage output by getting a full listing of the enemy's dmp could be pretty powerful, but more importantly, it would be a skill you'd only have to use once in a rather long time per enemy. ---on 4/3 @ 17:36 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 supported. Solution 2 not supported because it will basically allow you to keep a record of every enemy's dmp weaknesses and spread it around. ---on 4/4 @ 15:50 writes: I'm not sure how having a chance to not use a herb balance to cure blindness (which is a high priority affliction for many people) isn't a good skill...But anyhow, I support any of these really, with biggest leanings on 1 and 3. ---on 8/7 @ 02:05 writes: Solution 2 is still alright, as is 3. Not too keen on 1. ---on 8/7 @ 03:57 writes: Solution 3. ---on 8/8 @ 00:51 writes: I support all of these. ---on 8/8 @ 21:38 writes: Solution 3 only. ---on 8/11 @ 07:41 writes: I have no problems with any of these solutions. ---on 8/12 @ 15:41 writes: 1 or 3 sound good to me ---on 8/13 @ 20:43 writes: Hesitant towards solution 1. No to solution 2 for the reasons already mentioned. Solution 3 seems okay. ---on 8/25 @ 22:10 writes: Solution 3 would also be fine. ---on 8/26 @ 00:02 writes: Sol 2 I like. I don't think solution 3 would be necessary, considering I think faeriefire allows you to see when the target has writhed(?) or stood up maybe. Not that its a bad thing though. ---on 9/11 @ 03:05 writes: FYI with the release of the magnifying glass, I feel that solution 2 isn't so bad anymore. Just saying. ---on 9/17 @ 20:22 writes: Like Veyrzhul above, I am not sure why this ability needs a buff. Resisting blindness seems like a decent utility, especially for a gifted-level ability. The other two effects it can offer are already very strong (a force command and illusion detection, both effects usually requiring much higher levels of skill). While I agree that it is not the most useful of the three effects available for PvP, it doesn't need to be. While I appreciate the fact that the first two solutions try to preserve a utility effect, I don't really think this ability merits getting the effects of a 450 credit or 300 dingbat artifact! ---on 9/24 @ 14:07 writes: Mixed feelings on this. It is a decent skill (pro) but only against a rarely used tactic (con). If anything I would say solution 3. Illuminati being able to illuminate is nifty. Not a fan of replicating artifact effects into skill sets.